Dimelo Al Oido MiloAioros
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Milo x Aioros


**Dímelo al Oído**

**Por Hitomi Kyouya Klainer Scrier**

¿Ahora quien debería de dar el primer paso?  
Años atrás era su compañero quien llevaba su relación, sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente…

El mismo había ganado experiencia en ese campo, ya no era aquel joven que el Santo de Sagitario había dejado, no, ya no, se había convertido en todo un hombre y lo que más le dolía en ese momento era que Aioros no había estado presente cuando eso paso…

Justo en ese momento se encontraba nervioso, se sentía como aquella primera en que le esperaba…

El sudor en sus manos.

Un mariposeo en su estomago.

El corazón latir rápidamente.

En realidad no estaba muy seguro de cómo era el Aioros de ahora ya que este había desaparecido por bastante tiempo, en realidad había muerto y ahora, gracias a los poderes de su Diosa Atena había vuelto a la vida… A pesar de todo ese tiempo…

¿Seguiría siendo el mismo?

Esperaba que si, por que de ser así, entonces era seguro que iría a buscarle…

De pronto, sintió un cosmos acercándose a su templo, un cosmos cálido y suave que hacía tiempo no sentía…

- Milo… - Escucho que le hablaba desde la entrada

El nombre sonrió, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse.

- Te estaba esperando

- ¿Sabías que iba a venir? – Pregunto extrañado

- En realidad no – Acorto mas la distancia que entre ellos se interponía – Solo esperaba que a pesar del tiempo siguieras siendo el mismo porque solo así vendrías a verme

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos, si bien ambos habían estado esperando al otro para que diera el primer paso ¿Qué seguía después de eso?

Aioros se había armado de valor para ir a verle ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Gustas pasar un momento?... Creo que… Tenemos cosas que hablar

No hubo ninguna respuesta, simplemente los dos comenzaron a caminar al interior del templo un tanto nerviosos…

¡No podía ser posible!

Peleaban contra los más fuertes y nos les causaba miedo alguno el tener que enfrentarse a otro Dios por proteger a la suya pero les causaba pánico el tener que hablar sobre el pasado de ambos…

_Tengo que decirte que,  
Estaba esperando que dieras el paso  
Para hablar conmigo, ven y siéntate_

¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber?

Estoy bien así, gracias

- Bien, pues tu dirás… - Se acerco a uno de los sofás que estaban en la sala, con una mano le indico a su amigo que se sentara y justo después el hizo lo mismo - ¿A qué has venido?

- Ambos sabemos por qué estoy aquí… Milo, solo vengo para saber en qué va a quedar lo nuestro porque yo… -

- No lo digas – Lo interrumpió. Sabía que era lo que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo, no en ese momento - ¿En qué crees que termino lo nuestro?... Tu moriste

- Fui asesinado – Le corrigió

- Como haya sido, creo que eso ahora no importa ¿O si?... Yo era muy joven… Ambos lo éramos, la verdad es que me sentí muy mal cuando todo eso paso – Confeso – Pero no solo porque soy un Santo de Oro sino también por el hecho de ser hombre no podía dejar que me vieran así, que supieran lo que me pasaba… Aioros, yo te amaba – Dijo en un susurro que apenas el pudo escuchar – Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas venido antes a verme

- Lo primero era ver a mi hermano, no podía solo venir a verte por que si, recuerda que nadie sabía de lo nuestro. ¿Con que excusa iba a decir que quería verte primero?... Además aproveche el tiempo para informe de lo que ha pasado en esto últimos años

- ¿Y se puede saber que te han dicho?

- Creo que lo más importante es el hecho de que te convertirse en todo un Casanova – Al decir eso, su compañero le miro sorprendido – A mí también me sorprendió, el saber que mi novio… amante…– Se corrigió a sí mismo – …Ha pasado por casi todo el Santuario fue algo difícil de asimilar.

- No es lo que piensas… En realidad… No es lo que parece

- ¿Entonces qué es? – Se encontraba un poco molesto por recordar aquello, aun quería a Milo y le molestaba un poco saber que ya no era solo suyo.

- Todo eso paso justo después de lo nuestro… - Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, pero aun podía sentir aquella confianza y solo con él podía hablar de eso – Yo necesitaba olvidar tu recuerdo de alguna manera… Suena tonto que lo haya hecho así, pero solo tenía dos opciones: Sentarme a llorar por tu ausencia o tratar de olvidarte con alguien más… - Aioros no pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar con su primera opción

- Y por eso te fuiste con Camus ¿No?

- …No solo fue el… - Se apeno un poco al confesarlo

- Cierto, fueron mas pero Camus fue tu favorito, ¿No? Tengo entendido que incluso mantuviste una relación con el

- En un principio si llegue a tenerle cariño, pero con el tiempo fui dejando de lado los sentimientos y solo era acostarme con ellos porque… - No termino su frase.

- ¿Quisiste a Camus? – Por fin había hecho una de las tantas preguntas que más le inquietaban

- Si – Necesitaba ser sincero con el

- ¿Aun le quieres? – Le miro a los ojos

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos hasta que Milo desvió su mirada.

_Es curioso que supiera que ibas a venir  
No le des más vueltas déjame decirte  
Que hace tiempo que perdí la fe_

- No – Respondió finalmente – Ya no

- ¿Estás seguro? – Se acerco hasta donde él estaba, paso una mano por su mentón y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos – Mírame a los ojos y dime, dime que no lo quieres

Seguía siendo el mismo.

Milo conocía demasiado bien a Aioros y comprendía que eso no era todo lo que el quería saber…

- Nunca quise a nadie como te ame a ti

Justo lo que quería saber.  
Se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso

- Entonces sigo…

- Sigues siendo mi más grande amor – Le interrumpió y dijo honestamente.

- Me duele, Milo… Yo aun… - "Te quiero" Quiso decir, sin embargo no era el momento. –Saber que alguien te tuvo como yo

- Pero… -

- Pero no era como conmigo, lo sé… Era quien te lo hacía a ti por ser mayor y con los demás eras tú quien llevaba "la relación"… Por alguna razón siento que algo no hice bien contigo y fue por eso que trataste de olvidarme con los demás

_Estabas con el no tenía sentido  
Amarte y arriesgarlo todo  
Es evidente que me equivoque…_

- No hiciste nada mal – Se arriesgo y termino por abrazarlo – Precisamente fue porque dejaste una gran marca en mi, por eso tenía que olvidarte sino después seria mas difícil

- ¿Lo lograste? – Dijo suavemente. Que cómodo era estar entre esos brazos nuevamente, los había extrañado tanto… Tanto…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Olvidarme… ¿Lo lograste?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Sonrió un poco y con delicadeza tomo a Aioros por el rostro y lo fue acercando al suyo hasta poder juntar sus labios

No quería reconocerlo, pero la verdad era que Milo había estado deseando aquella unión…

Justo como su primer beso, ninguno de los dos sabia como dar el siguiente paso…

**FLASH BACK**

En un corto tiempo se habían convertido en grandes compañeros… En amigos.  
Gustaban de entrenar con el otro, ya que de esa manera podrían pasar más tiempo juntos.

No podía explicar con palabras como era aquella emoción que le provocaba el saber que ambos pasarían juntos el resto del día, así fuera solo entrenando…

Tan distraído estaba pensando en aquella posibilidad cuando recibió un gran golpe con el cual cayó al suelo.

Aioros le miro asustado y rápidamente se acerco hasta donde el Santo de Escorpio se encontraba…

- Milo! ¿Estás bien? – Se agacho hasta quedar casi a la misma altura que su amigo

- Si, muy bien – Le respondió de inmediato

- ¿Seguro?... Creo que mi golpe fue muy fuerte y tu no estabas muy concentrado

- En todo caso, fue mi culpa… - Cerro un poco los ojos y volteo su mirada a otro lado – Me distraje por un momento

- ¿Se puede saber con qué? – Trato de buscar la mirada del que yacía en el suelo en el suelo pero no la encontró – Bien, si gustas podemos dejar esto para otro día y te llevare a tu templo para que puedas descansar – Trato de ponerse de pie pero…

- No! Espera! – Exclamo y le sujeto de un brazo jalándolo hacia él para que no pudiera irse.

Aquel contacto hizo que el guardián del Noveno templo cayera y quedara bastante cerca de Milo.

Sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente.

Sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor de la Luna que los acompañaba en esa noche.

Aioros pasó una de sus manos temblorosas detrás del cuello de Milo y lo acerco lentamente hasta que termino por juntar sus labios…

Cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar más aquel contacto a pesar de la falta de cooperación de su amigo…

Beso… ¡Aioros le estaba besando!  
Por supuesto que no había reaccionado ante eso, no lo esperaba… No en ese momento.

Aunque su sorpresa fue mucha eso no le impidió corresponder aquel contacto.

El Santo de Sagitario por fin sintió la cooperación de su compañero y no dudo en hacer aquel beso un poco mas intenso introduciendo su lengua y Milo al sentir aquello se separo rápidamente…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo asustado

- ¡Me metiste tu lengua! – Se quejo

- ¿Y, que con eso? – Aun no comprendía

- ¡Me iba a ahogar! ¡Me hubieras avisado antes!

- Jajaja – No pudo evitar reírse después de escuchar aquello

- No es gracioso – Se sonrojo. Sabía que era algo tonto

- Dime una cosa… ¿Esta fue la primera vez que alguien te beso? – Sonrió pícaro

- …Si – Se sonrojo aun mas y se sintió mucho peor después de confesar aquello

Aioros se sintió feliz con aquello, saber que él era el primero en la vida de alguien era una sensación que no podía expresar

Se acerco más a él y susurro…

Entonces tendré que ir más despacio…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Dímelo al Oído y quédate conmigo  
Entreguemos todo de una vez  
Ya tus ojos no me ven como un amigo  
Que nos importa si esto no esta bien_

- ¿Ahora serás tu quien lleve esta relación? – Pregunto después de que se separaron y formulo la pregunta, una pregunta que le daría la respuesta que fue a buscar

- Si, si a ti no te molesta

Bingo.  
En aquella pregunta ya estaba hablando de llevar nuevamente una relación y Milo, con su respuesta, le confirmo que la tendrían.

Por supuesto que volverían a tener una relación, aquel beso le había dado esa respuesta, volver a sentir a su amado Aioros así era lo que había estado necesitando por largo tiempo.

No lo perdería.

No quería perderlo.

No otra vez…

- Significa que nosotros podríamos… - Quería confirmar que podrían volver a tener aquella relación que mantuvieron en el pasado y que fueron obligados a terminar por culpa del destino

- Solo si así lo deseas – Sonrió, tomo la mano de Aioros y le obligo a seguirle a su habitación -Cuándo hablaste con los demás Santos, ¿Les mencionaste algo sobre lo nuestro? – Pregunto curioso

- No, porque en aquel entonces habíamos acordado que sería algo que solo nosotros sabríamos… Nuestro dulce secreto

- Bien

- ¿Aun te molesta que los demás sepan lo nuestro? – Al ir tomados de la mano, se soltó molesto – Todos aquí ya saben que te metías en la cama del primero que se pasaba por el frente y ahora me vas a decir que no quieres que los demás se enteren!

- Yo no dije eso – Dijo divertido al ver a Aioros de esa manera

Con paso firme y decidido se acerco hasta Aioros, lo tomo de la cintura y atrajo para poder robarle un beso fugazmente.

- Solo pregunte por que quería ser yo quien se los dijera

Se sintió avergonzado por aquella escena que hizo.  
Aun lo tenía tomado por la cintura, se acerco a su oído y dijo…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías antes? En secreto…

- Si – Susurro

- ¿Me lo repetirías ahora?

_Grítame al Oído estoy Enamorada  
Di si te he faltado alguna vez  
Duerme entre mis brazos no pienses en nada  
Cierra aquella puerta y quédate_

Se acerco lo mas que pudo y justo como lo hacía tiempo atrás, susurro en su oído…

- Te amo, Milo

Con aquel abrazo ambos fueron caminando hasta caer sobe la cama

- No habrá nadie mas ¿Cierto?

A pesar de la felicidad que sentía, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que Milo había hecho en su ausencia

- Solo tu… Solo seremos tu y yo

_Tienes que jurarme que,  
No te quedan dudas  
Para estar conmigo que lo tienes claro  
Y está decidido, pondré mis sueños a tus pies_

- Aioros

- ¿Si?

_**- All i wanna do is make the love with you**_

**FIN…¿?**

* * *

**Bien pues ahora si, de vuelta! Con una nueva pareja!  
Nunca habia visto algo de ellos y bueno quiero ser yo quien haga "una nueva pareja"  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
